Guns And Horses
by Meg HR
Summary: Morgana tiene un nuevo plan, para acabar con Arthur y adueñarse de Camelot. Primero deshacerse de su mayor estorbo y es... Merlín, transformandolo en un animal, tratado por contrabandistas y vendido para la guerra. ¿Podra escapar y romper el hechizo de la bruja? Arthur xMerlin lijero MerlinxGwaine .
1. Chapter 1

**HORSES AND GUNS**

Categoría: Series, Merlin

Clasificación: + 17.

Personajes: Arthur Merlin Gwaine

Género: Romántico.

Advertencias: Merthur

Estatus del Fanfic: Incompleto

Disclamer: La serie de Merlin no me pertenece, son derechos de la BBC….

Resumen:

Morgana se burla de Merlín al transformarlo en un animal, tal cual hizo con Gwenivere

**Horses and guns**

Cabalgaban en las llanuras lejos de Camelot, el rey Arthur y los caballeros reales en compañía de su fiel sirviente; Merlín. Llevan seis horas de recorrido bajo un cielo nublado con misión de llegar a la frontera, para patrullar en el corazón del bosque. Los relieves eran cada vez irregulares para poder andar en caballo, forzarlos a subir cuestas altas era complicado y lastimero para los cansados animales.

Merlín desmonta de su caballo, cansado al igual que los demás, lo toma de las riendas para atarlo a un árbol cercano. Gwaine y Sir Leon escogen una dirección para recorrer a pie, Percival en compañía de Elyan, Arthur solo va al frente.

El joven brujo mira a los alrededores, buscando y esperando, a que lo impredecible saliera a la luz, ya puede percibirlo en la punta de los dedos haciendo uso de ellos, como si tejiera en el viento. Aumentan sus latidos, y un alto se alza, lo sabe y se ha anticipado, es la mano de Arthur dando una señal, y quiere correr hasta él.

Cerca, solo estaban Percival y Elyan, que lo llevan consigo para ocultarlo bajo las raíces de los árboles caídos, y ve como sus demás compañeros se prepararán sus espadas.

En medio de ellos, un grupo de sajones sobrepasan, Gwaine al verles quiere ser el primero en atacar, pero Arthur lo retiene con una mirada, deben esperar, porque no un solo grupo de seis se atreverían a cruzar la frontera, es de seguro que existan más.

Merlín eleva la cabeza, necesita cual conocer cuál es la posición de Arthur, y es algo que lo impacienta, Percival se mantiene quieto y observando la señal de Sir Leon, quien está cerca del Rey. Tal vez concentrado absorto en sus pensamientos se perdió la atención, porque sin saber cómo, los caballeros se fundían en una pelea.

Reconoce que si no se mantiene a salvo, puede llegar a ser vulnerable ante cualquier ataque, porque mientras protege la vida de su rey, la suya corre peligro; como aquella vez en el valle de los reyes caídos.

Él oye un grito de dolor, se trata de Percival quien sujeta su propio hombro en el suelo, y no es por una herida de espada, la lesión es porque su cuerpo estrepita sobre unas rocas de bordes afilados. Merlín voltea a verle, pero su cuerpo entero se detiene, y sus pupilas se contraen, en aquella dirección emana una densa niebla. En sus orbes azules se reflejan la silueta de una mujer de ropas oscuras, de cabellera larga y negra.

―Morgana….― sin poder evitarlo, llega a murmurar su nombre. Puede verla a los ojos, su rostro es sombrío conservando aun aquella mirada fría, más fría que antes.

Morgana dirige su atención al reconocer aquella voz, camina en dirección del joven hechicero, observándole atentamente, contemplando al caballero herido y a su presencia cercana.

―Merlín… nuevamente interfiriendo en mis planes, me pregunto si esta vez te las arreglaras para salir con vida, viejo amigo― al dirigirle la última palabra, su voz se oyó con desprecio, en un solo movimiento lo tomo del cuello, para terminar acorralándolo contra un árbol. Espera a ver como intenta librarse, pero es magia que aprieta con fuerza su cuello, privándole respirar. Recuerda que no es la primera vez que se halla en esa situación, como cuando encontró el mensaje de la princesa Mithian.

Percival intenta ponerse de pie, pero el dolor es insoportable, también tiene golpes en la cadera, en cuello y espalda. No puede darse el tiempo de esperar a que los demás lleguen a socorrerlos, pero al ver como Merlín se mantiene con vida, al contener el aire en sus pulmonares, hace un esfuerzo por aguantar el dolor.

― ¡Merlin!― el grito de Percival llega a los oídos de la bruja, para finalmente liberarlo. Merlín respira forzosamente, de rodillas en el suelo un segundo más y habría perdido la conciencia.

Ahora se encontraba en vista de la bruja, Merlín se siente tentado en usar sus magia pero no puede arriesgarse, por un lado Percival que odia la magia, y Morgana que busca desesperadamente a Emrys.

Morgana vuelve a impulsarlo en el aire, el cuerpo rebota contra los arboles y cae directamente extendiéndose en el suelo, Percival queda aturdido ante ese golpe.

Es demasiado, Merlín recobra el aliento al estar de pie, sabe que no puede seguir aguantando.

―No importa cuánto grites… los demás no los oirán― ciertamente tenía razón, Arthur y los demás se encontraban a 20 yardas de distancia peleando. Pero no le importo.

― ¡Morgana detente! ― grita con tanta fuerza, cuando vio que Morgana aprovechaba en hacer un tercer impulso, Merlin se interpone, cambiando la dirección a su persona.

Percival nunca había esperado, el sirviente de Arthur yacia en el suelo, aguantando el dolor, Morgana le rodea viendo qué hacer con cuerpo, se inclina para murmurarle algo al oído.

Erguida levanta su mano conjurando un hechizo, parpadea su visión se hace mas borrosa, solo fueron instantes, y al corroborar con la mirada, el lugar estaba vacío

Los Caballeros iban integrándose uno a uno para ir en busca del resto, sin embargo el eco de una voz familiar hizo que se detuvieran en sus lugares. Arthur y Gwaine oyeron con claridad, el semblante cambio drásticamente al escuchar el nombre de su hermana Morgana, ya era tarde, demasiado tarde, Gwaine se arrodilla para comprobar si respira, comprueba el lugar, y allí estaba esa mujer.

De espaldas ladeando el rostro para mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Aquello hiela su sangre, mira nuevamente a su amigo inconsciente, buscando alguna herida expuesta, aliviado dirige su mirada en la dirección de la bruja, pero ya no estaba.

Al tiempo que llegan los demás, Arthur pregunta directamente a Gwaine, por el estado de Percival.

― ha tenido suerte, Morgana no lo ha herido mortalmente, se recuperara.

― ¿Merlín? Se ha escondido nuevamente,…. Vamos sal de allí…― Mascullo molesto al no verle entre todos.

Gwaine con un pesar, lanza una mirada reprochadora. Elyan se adelanta en busca de algún rastro de la bruja, y al pie justo donde pocos minutos atrás, había sucumbido el sirviente de Arthur, se hallaba una prendas de vestir, aquel pañuelo que siempre acostumbra llevar en el cuello.

― ¡Hey! Caballeros miren lo que he hallado. ― Todos observaron como con la punta de su espada recogía una tela roja y una prenda de vestir.

―Es obvio que Morgana tiene que ver con el paradero de Merlín. Yo la vi.

Arthur escucho aquello, sintiéndose culpable, después de todo era la razón por la cual envió a Merlín con Percival, creyendo que en un estaría respaldado, ya que lo más próximo a un taque sería a su persona y con Merlin a su lado complicaría, aquella táctica había fallado.

Con un pesar tomo el pañuelo de su amigo, ahora perdido en el inmenso bosque, siendo un rehén nuevamente.

―Debemos volver a Camelot.

El cambio de opciones sorprendió a todos, Gwaine quiso replicar en contra, no era justo, Merlín podría estar debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en estos momentos. Regresar a Camelot no era la alternativa, sin embargo es consciente que Percival merece atención médica por parte de Gaius.

Gaius pensar en el Galeno, causo una enorme tristeza, ninguno se atrevería ser el primero en dar aquella noticia.

…

Un negro corcel galopaba velozmente a través del bosque, sin rumbo fijo, adentrándose en la espesura de la flora, resoplaba intranquilo al detenerse en cercanía de arboles mucho mas enormes, ocultando el cielo gris. Algo golpe cerca suyo, y pronto sintió que una de sus patas traseras se encontraba atascada en una cuerda, jalo con fuerza para arrancarla de su sintió, pero cada vez más la apresaba.

El relinchar podría escucharse a los alrededores del amplio bosque, la niebla se mantenía tenue ocultado levemente el interior de ella.

Varios hombre acampaban en cercanías, uno de ellos escucha movimientos extraños, golpes hacia el tronco. Cuando finalmente distinguió al animal que se enfrentaba contra un árbol, le causo gracia, como sus patas traseras brincaban sin lograr éxito en su afán de liberarse. …

Continura.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Don't See Me**

Acompañados por la calidez de las llamas, haciéndose escuchar en aquel espacio de silencio con el crepitar del carbón, mas el consumir de las llamas bajo la marmolada chimenea de aquel aposento. El Rey Arthur en comañia de su fiel Reina Gwenivere, aguardaban solos entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa y esperando alguna noticia.

Las horas terminaban con la tarde, Percival quien reposa en casa del galeno, en una cama improvisada, con la intención de mantenerlo cerca para ver la evolución de su estado y no por comodidad de Gaius, porque ante la primera señal vendría a darlo a conocer a su rey.

No es serenidad que destila en la manera que mira a su esposa, en ellos se reflejaba la preocupación por su sirviente personal y su único amigo. Aunque lo niegue reconocerlo. Tal vez se maldecía interiormente, porque lo supuso al principio, lo supo desde el primer momento que subió a su caballo y miro a su sirviente cargando la silla de montar.

Gwen se muestra afligida por Arthur, más de lo que esta su esposo por su siervo y amigo. Es inevitable, lo intuye, tarde o temprano se enfrentarían ante Morgana, después de lo ocurrido demuestra que no están preparados para algo así, y esto hace que acreciente un temor dentro de ella.

― Sire ―El llamado de Sir Elyan los interrumpe inesperadamente, ni siquiera si hizo sentir al entrar en los aposentos del rey. ―Percival… está despertando.

Arthur ansiaba esas palabras, sin mayor tiempo que se pone de pie, sir Elyan mantiene la vista en su hermana, ambos perciben aquella tensión, y tan solo en instantes la puerta se cierra de golpe.

Cada paso que dá, era como sellar cada pensamiento acerca de su hermana, y las probabilidades que estuviere vivo Merlín.

Al llegar a la puerta, deseo encontrarlo en el interior y que todo esto se tratase de una horrible pesadilla. Sin embargo Gaius estaba dentro, sentado al lado de la cabecera de la cama, dejando caer levemente su cabeza para escuchar a Percival. Y lamentablemente no lo es, es la cruda realidad, que aun no es digerida por muchos.

―Gaius como sigue… ha dicho alguna palabra. ― apenas se acerca, pero su voz es escucha claramente.

― Sire, acaba en despertar, se encuentra estable, pero aun esta aturdido, se sugiere que descanse hasta completar la noche. ― Gauis sabe que es lo mejor, el aguardar y no dar un falso diagnostico.

― comprendo... era todo lo que ibais a decirme. ― anhela una respuesta y espera más.

― Si, sire. Lo mantendré al tanto cuando despierte. ― Arthur no quiere oír aquello, su rostro se dibuja una mueca, no de dolor, es de insatisfacción. No puede esperar, es demasiado. ― debemos esperar.

Gwaine, él tenía razón…. que quizás emprendería la busca sin tener una pista clara.

Pero algo detiene sus pensamientos, al levantar la vista en el galeno.

Percibe aquella mirada de Gaius, demostrando una sinceridad en su respuesta. Arthur no puede sostenerlo, no quiere acercársele, esta tan apenado y culpable por ser el responsable de la vida de Merlín. Merlín, quien no solo es un simple sirviente, o un aprendiz del galeno, si no que ocupa el papel de hijo para el anciano de la corte. Quizás el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Estaba tan apesadumbrado, al esperar una noche, sabiendo que sería la más tediosa de su vida. Dio media vuelta para abandonar aquella habitación sin más, sin emitir palabra alguna. Gaius está dolido, no tiene alguna noticia, solo que desapareció en medio de todo ese caos, y lo único que le queda son sus prendas que sir Elyan le habría entregado desde el regreso del rey y su caballería.

―Merlín sobrevive ― murmura en un rezo, como si su voz se meciera como arrullo en el viento.

El clima es húmedo y frio, la niebla es espesa.

Trasladaban contra su voluntad al pobre animal, dando zancadas hacia atrás, le infringían avanzar y no dejarle retroceder. Es bastante indomable, el número de dos aumenta a pasar cuatro personas, tratando de lidiar con el animal, necesitaban llevarlo al campamento.

Lo debilitaban para doblegarlo, sus patas eran enormes permanecen quietas, de cuerpo esbelto para resistir la fuerza, un animal hermoso en vista de ellos, que incluso si sobrevivía a la batalla, tendrían la suerte de venderle a algún caballero de la realeza.

Cede, permitiendo dejarse llevar, cerca de los demás caballos, sujetado por cuerdas en caso de que escape. Pequeños charcos a los alrededores, propiciando reserva de agua, para calmar la sed de los animales. Los ojos de aquel animal se posaron en esa masa de agua acumulada y contempla su reflejo aunque no quiera, el enloquece, se resiste nuevamente, tensiona las cuerdas gruesas que le impedía escapar, eleva su cuerpo y sus patas delanteras, brinca dando pasos de un lado a otro. En medio de los caballos.

― está loco. ― afirmo uno de los hombres que había ayudado en traerlo.

―tal vez esté enfermo, tan solo mírale nadie dejaría a un animal así en medio del bosque ― dedujo un segundo hombre dirigiéndose al grupo.―ó mastico alguna hierba venenosa.

― sí, podría ser, o podría ser que le perteneciera a algún caballero de Camelot― el nuevo dueño le restaba importancia a los comentarios, sabía que era razón de la envidia, así que sus ojos no se apartaban de aquel animal. Estaba tan agradecido a su suerte.

Al verse nuevamente reflejado, no lo creyó, definitivamente no era cierto, su vista era diferente, no había colores, solo ese blanco y negro. Piensa y busca en pronunciar algún hechizo para cambiar y volver a su forma original, pero no recordaba palabra alguna. Vuelve acercar su rostro en aquel charco, y es entonces cuando recuerda las palabras de Morgana "_….Ni Arthur, incluso Gaius podrán reconocerte…_"

Simplemente extraño y aterrador.

No pude mas, doblega sus pastas y deja caer su cuerpo para recostarse de lado. Es el cansancio y el sueño que suplica a su ser….simplemente cerrar sus ojos.

El viento atraviesa los arboles, toca el suelo, danza con hojas elevándolas en el aire, rozando y tocando con frio aire las mejillas de Arthur. Él permanece atento cabalgando en el bosque, buscando algún rastro en la tierra húmeda, siente que lo ha hecho sin parar. Se siente exhausto, levanta su mirada, y es allí casi imperceptible a través de la niebla, ocultándose detrás de cada árbol, alejándose y dejando de ser visible. Esta cerca y puede ver que la neblina retrocede, haciéndose más nítido a la vista. Es casi seguro que se trata de Merlín, quien corre de un lado a otro, huyendo interminablemente en la espesura del bosque. ¿Habría encontrado a su amigo?, era la pregunta, para correr tras de él. Oye zumbidos al lado suyo, pero no quiere para, siente que se aleja y que las fechas que se dirigen a una sola dirección, que son disparadas por distintos lugares, pero no le importa, porque quiere alcanzarle.

Arthur le grita su nombre, pero no se detiene, quiere hacerle saber que ha sido encontrado, pero las flechas continúan lloviendo a los alrededores, y puede ver como una llega directamente a la espalda de su sirviente. Siente que algo dentro suyo da una pausa, le ve dar pasos discontinuos, y cayendo al final. El cuerpo de su amigo desvanecía frente a sus ojos.

― ¡Merlín! ― grito con desesperación. Estaba tan cerca. Exhalo demasiado, necesitaba respirar.

Despierta en vista de su esposa, y es consciente que se trataba de un sueño, o pesadilla. Aquel presentimiento lo levanta de su cama.

Busco su espada y su caballo vestido con su usual cota de malla y armadura. En la afueras le recibían Sir León , Gwaine para partir juntamente con su rey. Gwen no puede contradecirle solo encomendarle que siempre se mantenga a salvo.

Es intolerable marchar bajo un frio de madrugada, hielan sus manos, rostros y piernas; solo contaban con sus capas para resguardarse de las bajas temperaturas.

Esperaban que cambiara y mejorarse al amanecer. Tan absortos en sus pasamientos sin atreverse en realizar algún comentario para amenizar el recorrido.

Respetaban aquel silencio de su rey pero Gwaine, es Gwaine impulsivo, para actuar y no medir sus palabras para decir lo que piensa.

― Estoy seguro que lo encontraremos a Merlín, a manos de una chica cuidando de él. ― fue tan inesperado que Sir León se prepara para la mirada desaprobadora de Arthur.

― "condenado a una charla trivial." ― Aquel pensamiento le llego al rey, sería el tema en el transcurso del recorrido en el bosque.

― alguien ha estado perdiendo el tiempo… imaginando hallar a Merlín. ― farfulla Sir Leon.

―Amigo no he dejado de pensar, si hubieras visto aquellos ojos, de seguro no dormirías un mes. ―podría ser cierto si lo meditaba.

― Es cierto… no es la primera vez. No hay porque preocuparse, hallaremos a Merlin― animo Sir Leon, tratando de evadir el tema acerca de Morgana.

Pero desafortunadamente la última vez que la volvió a ver a Lady Morgana, apenas la recordaba sir Leon.

― Callad. ― Le ordena Arthur, no solo a termina con la conversación, también les impide dar un paso más a sus caballos.

Ambos escuchan a través del viento, buscando aquel sonido que alerto los sentidos de su rey.

Carecen de la noción del tiempo, reconocen que avanzaron incluso más de la zona a la planearon ir, y recorrer nuevamente no es algo que deseen hacer. Las tierras que pisan ahora no son de Camelot, pertenecen al reino vecino, y por lo tanto están en peligro. Tendrían que ser muy cuidadosos, tal vez Merlín se halle vivo resguardado en alguna cueva. Como la extraña experiencia de Sir León, al ser salvado por un grupo de druidas.

El día iniciaba con algo de luz, extendiéndose en el firmamento, entrando por las ventanas y ranuras de las casas. El galeno apenas había aprovechado descansar, sus ojos cansados observan la cama en la que descansa Percival. Estaba allí sentado, observando el lugar y esperando que despertara, porque podría haberse ido a dar una vuelta, o despertarle inmediatamente, pero fue muy educado de su parte, el esperar.

― Gaius….

― Al fin despiertas, como te sientes. Os duele algo.

―solo es la cadera, el dolor es tolerable.― se escucha serio. ― Ahora que he despertado necesito deciros algo muy importante.

El anciano reúne fuerzas para acercase, manteniendo esa postura de tranquilidad, como si la experiencia ha forjado en años en él.

―Si es algo urgente llamare al Rey Arthur.

Una mano posa sobre su hombro, muestra que quiere detenerlo y que no es necesario. ― Gaius… es otro asunto. ― El caballero transmite una mirada de pena.

― tiene que ver con Merlín. ― Percival solo asiente y mira fijamente al galeno. ―

― es a Morgana quien nos encontró a Merlin y a mí, la vi allí. Ella…. ― Percival buscaba las palabras, para demostrar aquello que de seguro se escucharía como absurdo e inverosímil― no solo nos hirió, hizo más. Morgana lo transformo.

La noticia lo aturde, dejándolo sin palabras, conoce ese tipo de uso de la magia. Pero Merlín es Emrys , su magia lo hubiera resguardado.

― Completamente seguro de lo que viste, tal vez el golpe en tu cabeza altero tu visión.

―Gaius estoy seguro de ello. Merlín se mostro valiente, se interpuso ante Morgana, pero ella lo derribo y al verle desde el suelo escuche… a Morgana en un lenguaje diferente. Estoy seguro que uso magia contra él… es por ello que necesitaba decirle solo a usted el Rey Arthur no creerá lo que vi.

Gaius asintió con la cabeza, existía muchos hechizos que podrían modificar la naturaleza física. Pero más que eso solo eran cuentos. Y de ser así tendría que buscar una solución o cura en estos momentos.

Percival creyó al pasar aquel minuto de silencio de Gaius, no le habría creído aquello.

―entonces usted…, es claro que algo así podría suceder. Quizás deba estar aliviado y Merlín está bien.

―no, no… esto es un asunto muy delicado, Arthur no creería semejante cosa. A pesar de ser considerada la magia como el arma más poderosa, jamás ha sido vista en tal magnitud.

La reina esta en el palacio real, asimilando cada palabra, comprendiendo todo el cometido, ocacionado por Morgana. Gaius solo espera una repuesta, a pesar de enterarse que el Rey se ha marchado sin haber esperado un poco más de tiempo.

Esto no solo se trata de Merlín, esto es una advertencia para el Rey, y un peligro próximo para Camelot.

Disculpas por el retraso, la temporada de exámenes me duro un mes, sin tiempo. Pero eso no el único obstáculo, es que mi pequeña laptop esta malita la mandare a revisar y no tendré como escribir lo que debo al resto de fics.

Agradezco su comprensión = )


	3. Chapter 4

**Nota de Autora: ** hola! DE NUEVO. Nadie ME dijo que no se había "― famosos guion" el que use no sirve en ffnet.

**Editado: 05-10-13**

**Guns and Horses**

**3.-Crystalized**

El único lugar donde llegas a ver nieve cuando el invierno golpea tan fuertemente, se ubica en las lejanías del Camelot. Para llegar se abre un camino peligroso para cualquier viajero que se atreva a usarlo como atajo, sin embargo para aquella tropa que atraviesa las montañas como quien burla la experiencia de los viejos hombres. Lo hace parecer fácil.

En las faldas de las ya blanquecinas montañas, descansan un campamento preparándose para recibirlos acorde a la hora. Unos trabajando en levantar tiendas, otro construyendo unos muros con enormes piedras. Finalmente se resguardan dentro, cubriéndose con pieles de grandes animales carnívoros, acercando sus cuerpos a las fogatas, y proveyéndose de alimentos calientes. Todo para contrarrestar el fuerte frio que aqueja.

A lo lejos, en el bosque un grupo de hombres dedicados al tráfico y contrabando, recorren con la mercancía, una muy diferente a la que acostumbran llevar, y marchan bordeando las orillas del rio, el cual los llevaría a la dirección correcta. El líder levanta la mano en señal de aviso, de pronto los hombres se cubren sus rostro y cabezas. Saben que detrás de las colinas, el lugar es muy diferente a lo acostumbrado. El suelo fértil y verde se convierte a cada paso, en un manto blanco que cubre prácticamente todo.

Llegando, un hombre robusto con barba crecida, ojos rasgados les recibe mostrando una sonrisa satisfecha y llena de orgullo al ver con vehemencia la mercancía, la cual a buen ojo está en buena forma y como recompensa les otorga asilo en una de sus tiendas.

Entre los muchos corceles, un esplendido ejemplar de cuello arqueado es tratado con sumo cuidado por una persona en particular. Cuyas manos viejas llevaba un cepillo pasándolo con fuerza, pero sin intenciones de dañar sobre la crin del animal.

―Nunca os he visto tan animado. Tu nueva adquisición en verdad te ha puesto contento. ―Las palabras provienen de un hombre delgado, alto y canoso que permanece de pie al lado suyo. El cual ignora para continuar con el cepillado, aunque no pueda evitar sentir fastidio por él. Sigue allí esperando alguna respuesta de su parte.

― Lo dices, como si me tuvieres envidia. ―Responde mirando de lado para cortar la tensión en ellos, en verdad no quiere problemas con este tipo.

― No, es solo que nunca te visto contento. En tantos años… ― lo dice con una falsa alegría. ― ¿Y le ha veis puesto un nombre?

― He pensado en Hengroen. ― le contesta indiferente.

― Es… un buen nombre para un caballo― son rie mientras toma asiento sobre un tronco cerca del fuego.

Concentrado en las pequeñas llamas que morían al mecerse en el aire. El viento se acrecienta con intensidad, extinguiendo el fuego. La señal que la tormenta esta cerca y ambos hombres se ayudan a cubrir a los caballos. Arrastrándolos a un improvisado establo.

―Solo tenemos un día… ―Continuó en un intento de avivar el fuego luego que terminaron con el trabajo.

―Lo sé, pero no podemos contradecirle― le recordó.

El otro hombre se toma la molestia de hacer una mueca, al pensar solo en la dueña. ―Solo tú, fuiste escogido para encargarte de ellos.

―Alimentarlos, cuidarlos de las bajas temperaturas y vigilarlos, pero no de la guerra... ―Mascullo. Tomando su lugar para sentarse.

―Es una pena―Dijo en un intento de no mostrarse ansioso por su disimulada curiosidad ―Y… ¿Hengroen?

―Hare lo posible… que no caiga en la guerra.

― Quizás y solo puedas venderle algún caballero, con el dinero alimentar a tu familia. Bueno si sobrevive―dijo injurioso.

― Prefiero no contaros lo que en verdad haré, si sobrevive. ― Responde esquivo. No desea seguir con la conversación, prefería mil veces el silencio, que comenzar alguna conversación con aquella persona. Pero no podía mostrar su enojo con aquel hombre, porque se trata del brazo derecho de su líder. Así que debía aguantarle y no demostrar su desconfianza que hace que dude su lealtad al resto del grupo. Desde que se unió ellos siempre ha estado al pendiente de sus acciones.

**)I(**

Están muy cansados, no hay rastros, ninguna señal para la caballería del rey Arthur. Gwaine esta tan hambriento que sería capaz de coger miel del próximo árbol pero, le asalta el recuerdo de la última experiencia dolorosa, tanto así que suelta una risotada.

Sir Leon voltean a verle preocupado.

― Que es tan gracioso.

― Pues veras… estoy sintiendo tanta hambre. Y… ―El caballero le enseña los dientes.

― Porque no asaltas una colmena. ―Le recrimino.

―Es ahí la parte jocosa. ―Volvió a reír. Arthur se concedió a voltear y ver la charla de los dos provocaba emitir algunas risas con escuchar el argumento. Cesaron, Gwaine siente la necesidad de aprovechar aquel silencio largo. Iniciando con un tono pensativo.

―Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo encontramos está cubierto de lodo. ― Les hablo, haciendo una pequeña pausa, para ver si sus compañeros le prestaban atención― Se mantuvo conmigo en forma arisca, bueno en realidad nunca lo vi tan molesto cuando quise un bocado del plato que llevaba para Arthur.

―Eso es porque no debes tocar la comida del Rey― reprende Sir León.

―Si,…ya veo. ― Bufo consigo mismo, no puede creer que Sir Leon oculte esa fachada de refinado frente a su rey. Así que sin más continuo con su relato― ¿sabes cómo llamo a mis dedos? "sucios". Merlín nunca es de los que se enfadan sin motivo.

―Quizás no eres el único que lo hace rabiar ― aquello llega como una indirecta discreta para Arthur, quien ahora le dirige una mirada. El caballero trago saliva y continuo ― pero porque nos cuenta esto. ― Agrega para desviar el tema.

― Pero luego el apareció de noche a ofrecer disculpas. ― Continúa sin prestar importancia a las palabras del caballero.

Sir León toma las riendas de su caballo, a la altura del pelilargo para palmear el hombro y sonreír de una forma maliciosa.

―Así que nuestro amigo Merlín…―canturreó moviendo la cejas.

―Que bromas son esas…― sentencia el Rey tras voltear claramente fastidiado, luego de haber oído lo suficiente.

Gwaine ríe nuevamente, cuando Sir Leon guarda la suya. Dejaron la charla retomando la marcha de sus caballos.

Puede que incluso los tres hombres, regresaran a Camelot con las manos vacías. A pesar del silencio entre ellos, nadie se atreve a dar alguna sugerencia.

Arthur no quiere imaginar lo peor, ni mucho menos lo probable de la situación. Lo único que alivia su pesar, es que si su amigo se ha visto al borde del peligro, siempre ha tenido suerte de conservar la vida.

**)I(**

Al pie del trono, espera un varón con vestimentas de vasallo. Gwen , la reina a cargo no se hace esperar.

― Habla. ― la reina se dirige con voz neutra.

― Mi señora he venido hasta Usted para hacerle saber, que al norte se reúnen hombres, quizás un ejército armado contra Camelot. El número supera a nuestros soldados.

―Solo puede tratarse de una persona― Gaius interrumpe.

―Morgana― Gwen lo dice, sin pensarlo dos veces. Solo ella sería capaz de conseguir un ejército en poco tiempo.

―Es ciertamente. ― El anciano y galeno de la corte no contradice, los hechos son claros.

―Puedes retirarte, uno de los sirvientes os atenderá para darte lo necesario.

―Muchas gracias Mi Lady.

Gaius mira detenidamente a Gwen, claramente la duda se acrecienta en ella. Que podría hacer, apoya su mirada en su amigo. Sir Elyan lleva una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana. Lo único que puede es recibir el apoyo de su gente, de amigos y del pueblo.

― Enviare hombres para buscar la caballería del Rey, Elyan estáis asignado a este trabajo.

Su hermano asintió haciendo una reverencia.

Acabada la reunión ella se encontraría sola.

Su cabeza dolía, y aunque llevara todo el aire a sus pulmones no podría tranquilizarse. Quizás nadie se dé cuenta de ello.

La sala es abandonada poco a poco para solo quedar la reina, quien se mantiene oculta tras unos pilares, apoyando su mano sobre el muro que forma el castillo. Choca su frente con la mirada baja.

¿Cómo podría?, como lograría mantener a una ciudad bajo su responsabilidad si un día llegara a encontrarse sola. Sin Arthur el reino caería en manos ajenas. Pero en ese preciso momento que llega a pensarlo, sabe que necesitaría volverse fuerte. Demostrarle al pueblo que puede asumir la responsabilidad.

Un inesperado y cálido abrazo e recibe tras cerrar sus ojos sumida en su angustia. Sir Elyan el hermano de Gwen, quien quizás nunca se porto como tal, ahora el momento justo para demostrarle que merece ese puesto.

―Quiero que sepas, que en verdad que voy a compensarte todo, hermana.

**)I(**

Las ráfagas de vientos golpean con fuerza sobre todo lo que toca su paso, incluso aquellos rostros no se inmutan ante la ola de frio, que en medio de ellos se abre paso para una mujer cubierta de pieles y ropas oscuras. Sin duda alguna se trata de Lady Morgana .

Sonríe de forma siniestra al ver la e numerable tropas detrás de aquel general al mando. Con reverencia se acerca para tomar la mano y besar sobre ella en señal de saludo.

― Todo esta justamente como lo preparamos. My lady me atrevo a decir que…―

―No es el momento para hablar. Podéis comer y descansar, como gusten, mañana decidiremos como atacar a Camelot.

― Perfecto mi Lady.

El cielo esta a inicio de oscurecerse, las tormentas de nieve han cesado, pero el intenso frio permanece.

El campamento se extiende y divide en cuatro puntos: norte, sur, este y oeste. El punto Norte se halla la tienda de Morgana, al este está la pequeña milicia de hombres, y el establo repleto de caballos. El sur y oeste por el ejército que acaba de llegar.

**)I(**

Es observado lo cual le hace sentirse incomodo en medio de animales de su misma y aparente especie, caballos que llenan el establo precario. No comprender por qué aquellos hombres lo mantiene encerrados desde que llegaron y no puede ser peor que hallarse atrapado gracias a una correa. Ya no tienen ninguna oportunidad de escapar. Y una vez más, esas miradas oscuras y brillosas lo llevan a bajar y esconderse entre sus pata la cabeza.

Le abruma pensar que es posible pasar una eternidad sin saber cómo romper el hechizo. Lejos de casa, atrapado, y en un lugar que desconoce. No, no quiere permanecer así, que hay de su destino, de Albión, de Arthur y los caballeros. Camelot podría ser atacada en cualquier momento. Y él no estaría allí para defenderlos.

Morgana podría acabarla en poco tiempo. Su secreto, la esperanza para los druidas y la magia, todo en lo que debía luchar y hacer. Estaría perdido. Pero detrás de todo esto existe una leve esperanza y es Arthur, tal vez sea un siervo incompetente, sin embargo con los años y situaciones diversas, ha contado con él y su amistad. Quizás Arthur este montando una búsqueda, el no lo abandonaría, Gaius.

Pero una voz dentro suyo le contradice, tal vez pensaría que está muerto y lo único que podría llegar a buscar, es su cuerpo. No recuerda como acabo después de todo, frente a Morgana y Pericival.

Si lo buscan, lo único que ve allá afuera es un revestimiento blanco el cual se funde con el cielo, confundiéndolo aun más, ni el mismo sabe qué dirección tomar. Y como le encontrarían en un lugar así, tardarían días, incluso años.

Sacude su cabeza no puede pensar algo así. Debe creer, nada está perdido, no aun.

Cuando es de noche, aparentemente todo es clamo y sereno. Los cuatro puntos están tomados por guardias, que permanecerían despiertos hasta el amanecer. Mientras las horas pasan, sus largas orejas se mueven atentas ante cualquier providencia de ruido y es algo que llega a sorprenderse de sí mismo en este nuevo cuerpo. El silencio es quebrantado por pasos enterrándose en la nieve, son pasos largos y lentos. Nadie aparte de los guardias se atreverían a caminar detrás del establo, el frio es demasiado fuerte como para querer hacerlo. Los pasos se oyen que van en una sola dirección y cada vez es más próxima hasta que acaba con su quietud, lo lleva a ponerse nervioso sobre su lugar, con un movimiento certero suela la cremallera que sujeta las riendas, librándose para llegar hasta la salida del establo.

No puede evitar respirar fuerte a través de sus grandes narinas, formando un vaho llamando la atención del hombre que duerme cerca, pero es solo ignorado cuando cambia de lugar para regresar a su sueño. Con sigilo, pasa sus pesuñas con cuidado y se atreve a ir detrás de aquella presencia. Se trata de un solo hombre escabulléndose en medio del campamento, su forma de caminar se le hace familiar.

Al contacto con la nieve sus cuatro patas se funden rápidamente por su peso, sentir el frio en cuatro puntos es tan nuevo que… Pero no puede darse el lujo a detenerse en pensar. Debe seguirlo antes de perderle de vista.

El campamento ha quedado atrás.

Y sin esperárselo, la persona voltea sorprendiéndolo en el acto. A punto de dar otros pasos. La escena es un caballo negro en medio del campamento, con la poca luz que ayuda a la visibilidad entre ambos seres.

Tal vez no sea como cree este pensando y para confirmarlo se tienta a retroceder, levantando el pie derecho atrás seguido del izquierdo y el caballo avanza una vez más. Es con certeza que le sigue, pero ¿Por qué?

―No creo que tengas intenciones de entregarme. ― Le hablo con voz baja. Cuando estuvieron a unos metros. No es una broma, es cierto, es tan cierto que este animal este detrás de él.

Pero el animal se le quedo viéndolo.

Porque llego a oírle y entender aquella forma graciosa de dirigirse. Claro que no le entregaría. Su felicidad lo llena porque aparte del hombre viejo que cuida de él desde que fue hallado, alguien más se atrevió a dirigirse como a un igual. Su autocontrol salió y no pudo evitar relinchar moviendo su cabeza en señal de comprensión. El área donde se hallaban apenas es iluminada por postes con antorchas.

― ¡shuuh! ¡Calma-te! Alarmaras a los demás… ― rogo apaciguándole con las manos.

Los hombres que montaban guardia salieron en su dirección. No había tiempo. Podría llevarse al animal con él, quizás el pobre animal a su parecer deseaba escapar. Pero por la situación era bastante difícil en realizar.

Corrió a lo lejos gracias a la noche apenas puedes ver en medio de ella, una ventaja de la cual pueda aprovechar. Empero el caballo le siguió trotando, alejándose de los hombres que intentaban llevárselo de nuevo a sus establos.

― No me sigas….― imploro.

―_Gwaine_― Lo llamo a través de sus pensamientos, está seguro que se trata de él, a pesar de sus vestiduras de sajón lo reconoció rápido cuando oyó su voz por tercera vez. Eso significa que los caballeros y Arthur están cerca. Tiene que avisarles. Y… ¿cómo? . Sin importarle una vez más corre tras de él.

Los hombres han perdido la vista de aquella persona. Y van en busca de refuerzos, no pueden dejarlo pasar.

Mientras se alejan, Gwaine se esconde detrás de las rocas, respirando con dificultad. El aire frio congela su nariz, sus pulmones de expanden tanto y su corazón bombea con fuerza. Regresa su vista a pesar que no pueda ver nada atreves de la densa oscuridad

Se oye una respiración cerca de él, una presencia acercándose. Incluso puede percibir algo caliente pasar por delante, casi rodeándolo.

Respira nuevamente para hacerse notar. Y Gwaine le reconoce.

―Oh ¡Eres tu caballito!... ― ahora se permite él respirar aliviado.

En qué hora de la noche lo habría llevado hacer semejante estupidez, no lo sabía. Ni debía mantenerse oculto por más tiempo, sus compañeros se darían cuenta de su ausencia, lo que complicaría. Pero tenía una escusa por haber llegado hasta aquí.

Desde que cruzaron el bosque, algo llamo su atención al pie de las colinas. Merlín podría estar en cualquier campamento. Y cuando descubrió a lo dejos detrás de ellas. Unas tierras a final, vestían de blanco, el humo y huellas dan señal de un grupo ha sido capaz de atravesar aquellas tierras. Cuando lo descubrió no fue por se haya alejado de los demás, es mas habían decidido acampar cerca por que la ruta escogida para llegar a Camelot, en menos de dos días, con el fin de no optar por la peligrosa dirección.

Aunque no estén muy seguros de esta. Aun están lejos de sus tierras. Que pertenecen a otro reino, y no es algo que no puedan evitar sentirse preocupados.

Y ahí estaba el pensativo recordando como llego a cometer esto. El plan suyo era de hecho conseguir entrar y buscar a Merlín. Pero para ello, estudio como estaban organizados los puntos que se distinguían en forma cardinal. Apenas salió como lo planeado, jamás creyó que un animal frustrará su trabajo. No culparía al animal, a veces es solo cuestión de suerte.

Fueron horas las cuales pasaron tan rápido. El cielo al fin se podía ver gris, con lo que iniciaba en amanecer. Era poco visible y contemplo al animal que descansaban a su lado.

Le invadió temor cuando sus vistas se encontraron. Cualquiera duraría de un animal que te sigue como si fueses su jinete, tal vez le habría confundido y cuando se diera cuenta en cualquier momento llegaría darle una patada con un par de sus músculos fuertes.

―Sabes, espero que no vayas a lastimarme. Y si no me equivoco me imagino que buscas a alguien. ―Le hablo pensando que aun principio se ha vuelto loco. Nadie le conto que los caballos no pueden llegar a entender. Es por eso que lo hace. De esta forma no se sentiría solo.

Pero sus momentos de tranquilidad se vieron ofuscados al tiempo que el animal se erguía dándole la espalda, como si estuviera dispuesto a protegerlo de aquellos hombres.

Un golpe certero impacta detrás, en la cabeza cayendo desde su propia altura contra el suelo, con el rostro en vista del campamento, ve llevarse a alguien, no distingue bien la vista se nubla hasta que consigue verle, es Merlín. Una sensación vertiginosa lo invade, no puede hacer nada, esta derribado solo observa desde su posición como es llevado y arrastrado contra su voluntad por aquellos hombres. Finalmente cae en la inconsciencia.

**Continuará…..**

Nota Investigue que si existieron estos nombres de caballos, el Rey Arthur poseía dos, Llamrai yegua y Hengroen caballo. Falta poco para que acabe. Solo no espero demorar.


End file.
